In many computing-centric commerce models, consumers are able to efficiently view and purchase a wide variety of items, including both goods and services, over computer networks. In some scenarios, a particular network resource, such as a commerce Web site, can offer goods and services provided by multiple sellers. Often, individual sellers will provide information related to the item for sale, which can include one or more images depicting aspects of the item. However, to provide for a more consistent user experience, the host of the commerce Web site can specify requirements or rules related to how items are depicted in images submitted by the individual sellers.
The host or operator of the commerce Web site can manually inspect submitted images to determine compliance with specified requirements or rules. However, in scenarios involving a larger number of sellers submitting images for use with regard to the sale or distribution of the sellers good or services, manual inspection and verification techniques can be inefficient.